


P.S. I Love You

by HideYourDrowseAway



Series: Words of Love Series (Maylor) [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bit Dark, Coma, Cute, Feels, Gay, Hospitals, Letters, M/M, PS I love you, Queen - Freeform, Roger is cute, Sad boi hours, brian got hit by a car, cutee, deacy and ronnie do happen tho, no really roger is super cute and talks to bri, wake up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideYourDrowseAway/pseuds/HideYourDrowseAway
Summary: Heartbreak happens when a person least expects it.For Roger Taylor, it happens when his boyfriend, Brian, is in a car accident that leaves him in a coma. Filled with the anxiety of not knowing if he will see his lover's haze; eyes or hear his voice fill a room, Roger takes a leaf out of Brian's book and turns to writing in an attempt to ease his pain whilst grasping for a connection with the man he loves.Sequel to Do You Want To Know A SecretContent warning Hospitals and Comas along with some pretty dark thoughts from time to time.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Series: Words of Love Series (Maylor) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. ❤︎Day 1: 2nd February❤︎

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: Hospitals and Comas

Dearest Brian,

I'm not entirely sure what I am doing but I need some kind of release.

This morning I woke up to the phone ringing and your side of the bed cold and unslept in. Concerned I raced to the phone only to hear the worst news I could possibly imagine.

"Is this the residence of Mr. May?" the calm voice said through the receiver.

I replied in the affirmative. "Yes, this is Roger Taylor his roommate speaking."

When the voice, I can't remember if it was male or female, said that they were from the Kings Cross Hospital I felt my soul leave my body. The voice explained that Brian May had been in a collision with a drunk driver and was in critical condition.

As soon as they hung up the phone I wrote a quick note to Freddie and John, leaving it on the table by the phone. Racing to my car I felt my heartbeat pounding in my ears, every part of my body hoping that this was a bad dream or a sick joke.

Driving to the hospital at a reasonable speed was a feat that I struggled to reach. After finding a part I sprinted into the hospital straight to the front desk. The lady at the desk asked why I was here. After explaining the situation as best I could in my worked up state, she directed me to your room in the intensive care unit.

When I saw the door I braced myself walking into the room expecting the very worst. It turned out that my worst assumption was nowhere near what lay before my eyes.

In front of me, I saw you, eyes closed surrounded by a swarm of tubes and wires, curly hair invisible under the white bandages around your head, scrapes covering your face, a monotonous beeping filling the room.

When I saw you there in such a vulnerable state it was as if I had tunnel vision, flashes of memories, and finally a sick feeling in my stomach that felt like disbelief and horror at the same time.

I don't know how long I stood there but I didn't move until a nurse pushed past me followed by a doctor.

They checked your vitals and spoke to each other in hushed voices, glancing at me every so often. When they broke apart I held my breath, willing myself not to cry.

They told me to sit down so they could explain my condition to me. You were walking back from the store when a man who was heavily intoxicated drove his car onto the footpath, hitting you. When paramedics arrived at the scene you were unconscious and there was a small amount of blood coming out of your head.

They rushed you to the hospital and took you in to get a head scan only to find the was a slight fracture in your skull. it seemed that the fracture had impacted your brain and caused you to end up in a coma state.

All I can say is that I wish that it had of been me to go the store, that it was me who was in the bed, oblivious to my own surrounds.

I love you Bri and I hope that you are not in this state much longer.

-Rog

P.S. I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is up.  
> How did you like it?
> 
> This chapter occurs 2 years after Brian and Roger first had their big kiss on New Years.
> 
> Also I am not a medical professional and there will without a doubt be some inaccuracies throughout this book.
> 
> Thank you all for reading I know that it is a tad dark.
> 
> -Teahn


	2. ❤︎Day 4: 5th February❤︎

Bri

I know that I'm no where near as good at writing what I'm think and feeling as you are but for your sake I'm going to try my best.

It has been four days since I got that phone call, four days since I have seen your eyes, four days since I have heart your laugh, seen your smile.

Freddie and John were both distraught when I got home that day. The look of both pain and sympathy towards the situation.

Together we made it our duty to have at least one of us visit you daily. To tell you about what was happening in the world.

Today I came and saw you. It seemed to make since since it was the anniversary of our first date. We had gone to the car race that you had gifted me tickets for and we spent the night in a near by hotel. The sky was as clear as ever and the joy on your face when I suggested we go and lay out in the field, gazing towards the heavens.

We lay their on a bed sheet we nicked from our room, surrounded by the long grass swaying in the breeze. It was a warm night for February, the snow had melted and their was a warmth that hung in the air, almost like a blanket, protecting us from the cold reality of the world.

You stared at the sky telling me stories of all the consolations and points in the sky. You told me that Sirius was the brightest star in the sky. I told you that the only thing brighter was your smile.

That night I realised that I hadn't felt such happiness in a long time and that I could listen to you talk about anything and I would never grow bored.

I sat beside you holding your cold hand telling you about that night, about the way your eyes were wide, taking in the beauty of the night sky while my eyes were focused on the beauty of your face, the way your smile never left your face the entire time we lay there.

When visiting time was over, I bent down and placed a kiss on your forehead. I hated to leave you but as I wasn't family, I couldn't stay.

Laying in our bed along hurts but I'd rather be alone than with someone that isn't you. I hope you wake up soon Brimi, I miss you.

Love Roger.

P.S. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two is here.
> 
> I decided that this one would be nice if it had a happy memory so a first date seems perfect.
> 
> What did you think of it?
> 
> Are there any specific things that you would like to happen in future chapters?
> 
> Thank you all for reading it makes me feel happy that people take time out of their day to read my work and I can't thank you enough.
> 
> -Teahn


End file.
